Story Requests
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: If you want a story done for you, don't hesitate to ask, please
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is for anyone who wants to requests a one-shot or story. I will do anything if I know about it. **

**Games I know:**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Legend of Zelda**

**Mario (who doesn't know this one?)**

**Final Fantasy 10, 10-2, 12**

**Dark Cloud**

**Bendy and the Ink Machine**

**Shows I know:**

**Fairy Tail**

**Miraculous Ladybug**

**Naruto**

**Food Wars**

**and I know more, but I can't name them off the top of my head. Just ask and if I know it, I'll write it. I do not do character death, angst or depressing stories. Also, if you want a villain, fair warning, I'm not good writing them. If you have a personal request that you don't want others to know about, message me in private messenger. Have a nice day!**


	2. Josh x Kairi

**This is an OC x Kingdom Hearts character request. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_There she is. The most beautiful girl, in my eyes at least_. I thought as I watch Kairi walk onto the school grounds with Riku and their other friends. Sora wasn't with them though, not surprised being he's a father and married to a woman from another world. Oh well. He's happy.

"Josh!" Kairi yelled tackling me to the ground. "OOF!" I groaned hitting the ground. "G-Good morning to you too Kairi." I said with a groan. She giggled and got off before she helped me up. "Morning man. You ok?" Riku asked walking up. "Yea, I'm fine. Luckily. With how strong Kairi is, I'm surprised my arm didn't break." I chuckled cracking my shoulder. Kairi giggled, making me blush. _She was just so cute! I've had a crush on her since we were little kids. She was smart, funny, caring and her smile lit up the entire sky. And her new short hair looked really beautiful. But I'll never be enough for her._ I thought sadly.

"Hey Josh, can I talk to you after school on the school roof?" Kairi asked. I nodded. "Sure. Everything ok?" I asked concerned. "Everything is fine. Just something I want to talk to you about in private." she said smiling. "Ok, I'll meet you there then." I said grinning. She smiled and walked inside with the girls.

I stared after her longingly. Riku brought me back down to Earth when he smacked me on the back. "Man, you've got it bad for her." he chuckled. I blushed and looked down. "She'll never like someone like me. I'm too girly for her." I said sadly. "No way man! You're way too harsh on yourself. Just because you're not the stereotypical male, doesn't mean you're any less of a man. You'll see that she like you for who you are. Come on, we better get to class before we're late." he said walking in. _Could Kairi like me for who I am? No way, she'd like boys that were like Riku. I'm mean, I'm nothing special, I'm short for my age with hazel eyes and light brown hair. And I'm slim compared to the other boys, but thanks to my height, that makes me fit. So I guess that's a good quality I have._ I thought, walking to class. _Though, I wonder what Kairi wants to talk to me about. I'll find out after school. _

I sat in my desk and waited for class to start. I didn't have to wait long though for the bell ran. I turned my head hearing giggling and smiled seeing Kairi laughing with her friends. Just hearing her laugh was enough to make me smile. She is truly beautiful. The teacher came in and everyone quieted down as she did roll call. I answered when my name was called then began to get lost in my thoughts.

I'm glad Kairi was back. After Riku and Sora had disappeared, she had vanished 2 years later and hadn't come back for almost a year with Riku. I thought Sora was gonna come back with them, but they explained how he has a family know and had gone to live with them, so I can't fault him. But I had always thought that they had loved each other until I asked Riku about it. He had laughed for a good 30 minutes while I had read a book to wait for him. Once he calmed down, he explained how he, Sora and Kairi were like brothers and sister. They had no romantic feelings for each other. At all. Which kinda shocked me. Everyone thought that they were in a love triangle. Though, that did relive me, a lot. Cause it gave me a slight chance to confess to Kairi. Slight chance.

I jumped when the bell rang, which signaled class had ended. I looked down to see notes from the school bullies about how I was a sissy and that Kairi would never love me. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

School didn't end soon enough. With dealing with the bullies and the upcoming talk with Kairi, time seemed to go by 100 times slower. But now school was over and I was making my way up to the roof. With each step, I could feel my heartbeat grow more rapid. What is she going to tell me? Did she not want to be friends anymore? Did she know about my crush on her and was going to turn me down? Now I'm getting nervous. So nervous that my steps began to slow. Losing Kairi's friendship would kill me. I don't want to lose her. Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I should just go home.

I shook my head. _No, that wouldn't be right. If she doesn't want to be friends anymore, then I'll learn to deal with it._ I thought. I continued walking up the steps until I walked up to the doors to the roof. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. I shielded my eyes from the light until they adjusted then saw her. She hasn't noticed me yet as she stared at the scenery.

I took one more deep breath then walked up to her. "Kairi." I called out. She turned around and smiled. "Josh! You made it! I was starting to think you ditched me." she said walking up. "Ditch you?! Never!" I said. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked tilting my head.

Kairi then turned red and looked away. "W-well... you see..." she mumbled. This was very unusual. Kairi was normally the type of girl who wouldn't shy away. She was always straight forward with her thoughts. What's got her so flustered?

"I'm in love with you, Josh." she confessed smiling at me.

Wait, what? I was in such shock, that my entire body, even my breath froze. Until I remembered that breathing is important! I quickly caught up with my breathing then looked at her. "You what?" I asked in shock. "I love you. I have for almost a year now." she said shyly looking away.

My heart was going one million miles per second now. She loves me... She loves me. She loves me! I broke out into a grin and hugged her. "I love you too. I always have." I said happily. Kairi hugged me back happily. We pulled back a bit. I gently cupped her face within my hands and slowly pulled her close until our lips finally met. This was the happiest day of my life.

We stayed up there for a good hour sitting on one of the provided benches. While watching the scenery, I turned to her and asked, "So what made you start loving me? You had mentioned that you had loved me for a year now."

Kairi looked at me with a smile. "I'll tell you, but on Friday. Come to my house after school on Friday then I'll reveal all, ok?" she said cutely. I felt cupid's arrow hit my heart again. God, she was so cute. "Alright, its a date, r-right?" I asked nervously. She nodded smiling. "Its a date." she said kissing my cheek then left. I could feel myself melting into a pile of goo. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Friday afternoon, I was nervous as hell, even more than when Kairi and I confessed our love for each other. Once school was over, I rushed home and got ready. And by that, I mean I changed my clothes and freshened myself up. Once done, I made my way to her house.

Once I arrived, I knocked on the door and waited. My heart stopped when she answered the door. She was a literal angel! She had down the same as me and had changed. She was now wearing a cute pink sundress that stopped just above her knees and showed off a good amount of cleavage with tiny straps holding the entire outfit up.

"Josh! Welcome! Please come in." she said moving out the way. I walked in and looked around. This house was amazing! No surprise, being Kairi was the adopted daughter of the mayor.

"My father is out of town for the weekend and my nursemaid has the weekend off. Why I still need a nursemaid is beyond me." she giggled closing the door. "Your father wants you safe." I said, remaining calm on the outside, but inside my head was a tornado of thoughts. _We're alone?! No one is here but us! Heaven help me! _"Please follow me. I'll show you to the living room then go grab some snacks." she said grabbing my hand and lead the way. "Y-you don't have to get snacks. Don't trouble yourself." I said, trying to calm my heart down

"Its no trouble at all." she said as we walked into what I guessed was the living room. "Sit down until I get back." is said then let my hand go, making it feel lonely, and walked into the next room. I sat down on the couch and looked around. This house was so nice, it made me feel unworthy of even being in here.

"Here we are. Sorry its only fruit, but it's healthy." Kairi said as she walked back in with a platter of finger fruits. "That's perfect." I said smiling. She smiled and set the platter onto the coffee table and sat next to me. We munched on the fruits for a bit until they were all gone. "So, why did you fall in love with me?" I asked. Kairi began to fidget. "Do you remember the lesson on shemales last year?" she asked. How could I not? That was an interesting class. One of the school bullies had interrupted the teacher by yelling how gross shemales were and that they'd never be loved by anyone. I had gotten mad and actually stood up and flat out told him off by yelling that they were more capable of love than he was and that no matter what anyone has, everyone was beautiful in their own way. That's what got them bullying me now.

"You defend shemales so passionately and it was sweet of you. To defend people without a second that. That's what made me love you. How selfless and caring you are. Your heart is so pure that its hard not to love you." Kairi said smiling. I kissed her nose. "I feel the same about you. You're kind, smart, loving and brave. You're like the sun, something everyone can love. But, why did the talk about shemales affect you so much?" I asked confused.

Kairi looked away. "D-Do you promise not to hate me?" she asked. "Of course I won't hate you. I can't hate you." I said gently making her look at me. She looked nervous about this. "I'm a shemale." she said quietly. I remained still. "What?" I asked. "I'm a shemale. A girl with both a dick and vagina." she said tearing up. "You hate me now, don't y-" I didn't let her finish I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I told you. I can't hate you. I love you Kairi, no matter what you have, you're still Kairi." I said lovingly. Kairi cried holding onto me. "I love you too, so much!" she said. I held her as she cried until she calmed down. I then kissed her, pouring all of my love for her into the kiss.

Soon, our kiss turned into a makeout session, which got hotter and hotter by the minute. Soon, Kairi was climbing onto my lap and wrapping her legs around my waist. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she pulled back, panting hard from the makeout session. Her dress straps falling down from her shoulders, almost making her dress fall off her body.

"I'm getting so hot, why don't we bring this up to my bedroom and continue there?" she said getting up and pulled me along. I couldn't find myself arguing with her. I was getting hot a bothered and wanted to be obedient to her.

Once we walked into her room, she locked the door then pushed me onto the bed after stripping her dress leaving on her panties. "Josh, you'll be my first, am I your first?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and helped me strip my shirt and pants. She then pulled my boxers off and grabbed my dick, making me groan in pleasure and nearly came right there. "You're so hard already. Did making out with me really turn you on that much?~" she purred as she began stroking my dick. "That and the fact that we'll be each other's firsts." I groaned. She giggled and licked the tip of my dick, slowly, driving me nearly insane.

She continued her work for a minute or 2 then slipped the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She was such a tease! And I loved it. I moaned loudly when she fully start sucking my cock. Fuck! She was amazing at this. It wasn't long until I was cumming into her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed the cum.

"My my, did you enjoy that~" she giggled. I nodded, panting to harder to be able to speak. "Ready to see mine?" she asked standing up and grabbing her panties. I nodded. She stripped her panties and revealed her dick. It looked like a normal dick. It wasn't big, nor was it small. But, it didn't bother me. She was still Kairi. She crawled back onto the bed and laid down spreading her legs. "Why don't you pleasure me now?" she asked, but it was more like an order, which I had no problem with.

I got in between her legs and leaned close to her pussy and dick. I grabbed her dick and began stroking it as I began licking her pussy. Kairi moaned loudly within an instant of me starting my work. She's as turned on as I am. "Yes! Just like that! More!" she ordered, moaning more. _Right away my love._ I thought as I slipped my tongue into her pussy and began to swirl it around while stroking her cock harder and faster.

She moaned louder, arching her back. My actions continued, gaining in speed and strength over time until she came, cum squirting all over the both of us. I pulled away and the view was amazing. Kairi was panting hard, her body flushed and covered in sweat and cum, and that was so sexy.

I gently cupped her cheek. "You ok?" I asked concerned. "More than ok. Let's continue. I want to fuck you first, ok." she said. I nodded and got on my hands and knees. I knew exactly what she meant when she said that and I had no objections being submissive. It felt natural to me.

"I hear this hurts at first, so I'll go as slow as possible." She said getting some lube from under the bed and poured some onto her dick and my ass. I nodded and gripped the sheets as she slowly slipped in. I grit my teeth as she slipped in deeper and deeper. She was right, it hurts, but she was keeping her promise by going slow. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded, gritting my teeth too hard to speak. "I'm almost all the way in, then I'll sit still for a bit." she said slipping in fully. As promised, she remained still until I no longer felt pain.

"Alright, I'm good." I said. Kairi nodded then slowly pulled out then thrust back in. I groaned a bit, this feeling foreign to me but not unwelcomed.

"Your ass is so tight, it feels so good~" she moaned out, gaining speed with her thrusts, which caused me to start moaning and groaning. She was right! This feels so good. "More! Please! More!" I begged, loving this more and more. She was then thrusting harder and deeper.

The only sounds in the room were our moans and groans and the sounds of slapping skin. This was so hot and kinky. Sex will never be the same ever again. (I mean if Kairi leaves me and all that. I'd rather die than cheat on her)

She suddenly pulled out just as I was about to cum. "Not yet, I want you cumming inside of me." she panted. I nodded panting and laid on my back. She climbed over me. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She said kissing me for a second then slipped my cock into her pussy and slammed all the way down. I groaned and gripped the sheets to keep myself from moving so she could adjust.

After a minute, she started to bounce on my cock, her movements slow at first but slowly started gaining speed and power until she was bouncing so much that her hair, boobs, and cock were bouncing with her. I grabbed her cock and used her bounces to stroke her cock. She moaned loudly throwing her head back in pleasure. I'm going to break. She's going to break me! And I don't even care!

"I love you, Josh! I love you so much! Promise you'll never leave me!" she cried out moaning. "I swear it! I love you so much too!" I groaned out. It was right then and there that we both cried out, cumming like mad. My cum shot into her while hers splattered all over us. We didn't move for several seconds, besides our panting, then Kairi fell on top of me, my cock still in her pussy.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. "That was amazing." she panted. "It was." I said happily. I gently rubbed her arm with my arm that was wrapped around her while I used my free hand to brush the hair out her face. She purred and nuzzled close. "So, I know we did this out of order, but do you want to be my boyfriend?" she giggled. I chuckled. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend." I said kissing her.

* * *

For the entire weekend, we went at it like rabbits, exploring each other's bodies and trying new positions. And when we were fucking, I cooked her meals and just held her close and told her a few of the hundreds of reasons why I loved her. On Sunday I went home, but not before kissing her bye, and slept like a rock all night.

In the morning, I made sure to shower before heading off to school. Just as I walked onto the school grounds, I got tackled by my lovely girlfriend. "Good morning." she giggled. "Morning." I said kissing her head. "Well lookie here. You 2 finally dating?" Riku chuckled walking up. I blushed and looked away. "Oh shut up." I mumbled. Kairi giggled then helped me up. "That's right. We're official now." she giggled nuzzling into my chest. I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "Congrats you 2. It's about time." he chuckled before walking off.

Kairi and I smiled and each other and walked into the school, holding the hands of each other. Just wait till the others find out. I am dating the most beautiful girl ever. At least the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you all liked it including the one who requested it. If you had problems with it, do not post hate reviews. If you have a request, please let me know. Have a nice day everyone!**


	3. Josh x Fairy Tail Harem

**This is an OC x Fairy Tail harem character request. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_So this is the Fairy Tail circus. Looks like fun._ I thought looking around at the colorful tents and lights. Its everything I've heard about and more. Boy am I glad I saved all my jewel for this. I walked around, enjoying all the sights and booths that were around. "Pardon me, everyone, the show is about to begin. If you plan on watching, please enter the main tent." A voice called on the intercom. I quickly bought some popcorn and a drink the went into the main tent. I was able to find a good seat and sat down, excited.

Soon a short old man walked out with a mike, "Welcome everyone! Please relax and enjoy our show!" he yelled as lightning struck down. the old man was replaced with a woman with scarlet red hair. She has to be the queen of the fairies! Erza Scarlet! I thought as I watched her used swords and different weapons to dance. I was so entranced with the dance, I never noticed that I had gone through all of my popcorn and soda until the person next to me asked me to stop slurping. I apologized and set the trash next to me.

Soon, Erza's act ended with water surrounding her. The water exploded to reveal the rain woman, Juvia! From what I heard, she used to be part of the Phantom Lord circus until they were forced down, then she and the metal dragon Gajeel joined this circus. Juvia used the water to create many shapes and bubbles, which allowed fish to swim around the audience. I could see all the kids enjoying this.

Juvia made the water gather around her and explode in sparkles, revealing Lucy, the star goddess!

Lucy used her celestial magic to summon members of the zodiacs, who helped her perform. Lucy was once a rich girl who ran away from who and joined Fairy Tail. From what I heard, she has 10 of the zodiacs with her while a girl from the Sabertooth circus has the last 2. They're one of the last few celestial users in the world, meaning they've got to have men waiting for them.

what I wouldn't give to be with these 3 beautiful girls. But no way that'll happen.

Act after act rolled by and each one was just as amazing as the last. This circus really is the best. Everyone started leaving, I tried too as well, after throwing away my trash, but I ended up getting knocked off the path and lost when I tried finding an alternate exit. I looked around to see I was surrounded by a ton of trailers. "Oh my, you're not supposed to be here." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Juvia?! "Oh! I'm sorry, I got lost when trying to leave and ended up here." I explained. "Oh you poor dear, we'll it's still a little crowded out there, you can come to hang out with my friends and me," Juvia said smiling. I felt my heart stop. Hang out with the 3 prettiest girls in all of Fiore?! Hell yes! "Sure, that sounds awesome," I said happily. she smiled, took my hand then led me to one of the many trailers. We walked in and my heart rate skyrocketed seeing Lucy and Erza. "Juvia, who is this?" Erza asked. "Oh, I never asked your name, how rude of me," Juvia said in shock. "I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. "I'm Josh Maxwell," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Josh, I'm sure you know who we are," Lucy said. I nodded. "You're Juvia, Lucy and Erza," I said. "so why are you here Josh?" Erza asked. "I got lost," I admitted. "So I invited him to hang out with us," Juvia said. "Alright, as long as he behaves. Think he'll want to join in with our after-show routine?" Erza asked. "He just might~ He seems like the type." Lucy giggled. I was getting confused. "After-show routine?" I asked. Juvia locked door smirking then pushed me in further. Lucy and Erza sat me down on the couch. "You see Josh, we 3 have a little secret. We're shemales," they said removing their skirts and undies to reveal dicks, making me blush. I find shemales extremely sexy.

"Looks like he's all for it." Lucy giggled leaning on me and rubbing my dick through my pants, making me groan. Erza hugged my arm into her breast while Juvia kissed me slipping her tongue into my mouth. It was hard not to get turned on. Lucy pulled off my pants and boxers then licked her lips, seeing my dick. "Look how hard hi is~ He really does find girls like up sexy~" Lucy giggled stripping her top and bra. "That's wonderful to know." Erza cooed as she and Juvia finished stripping. I felt my whole body heating up at the sight of these 3 beautiful young ladies being naked. Juvia pulled my shirt off and I was then lead to the large bed they have.

"I call first dibs fucking him," Erza said. "Then I wanna be fucked by him first." Juvia cooed. "And I wanna test his skills with his hands and tongue." Lucy giggled. Juvia crawled onto the bed and I got on top of her, after putting a condom on, while Erza got behind me and Lucy sat above Juvia's head I slipped into Juvia's cunt, as Erza into my ass while I took Lucy's cock into my mouth. All of us moaned/groaned in pleasure. Erza started thrusting into me, and thanks to her movements, it made me slam into Juvia and deep throat Lucy.

I've never been in an orgy before, but its soo damn hot! All of our movements increased in speed and strength as time went by. Moans and groans were the only sound within the trailer. It wasn't much longer until I felt my stomach coiling up. By the movements of the girls, they weren't far behind. It was a few minutes later when all 4 of us climaxed. I swallowed Lucy's cum as Erza and I pulled out. The 4 of us panted for a bit until Erza said, "Don't think we're done, Josh. I'm sure Lucy and Juvia want to turn to fuck you as well." Lucy and Juvia smirked. It's going to be a long night...

And I was right. Position after position, we fucked over and over again until we passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't until about 10 in the morning when someone came knocking for them. "We're coming!" Erza called as they got dressed. "Stay here. We'll see you after the show tonight" she ordered as they left.

Good thing I didn't have anything to do today so I just read some of the books the girls had, after getting dressed. It was around lunchtime when Lucy came in. "I have some free time right now, so I can to see you~" she giggled as she locked the door and started stripping. I gulped at the sight. She pushed me onto the bed and climbed over me, after removing my clothes. She lowered herself onto my cock and moaned loudly. "You're so big!" she moaned as she rode my cock. I groaned loudly, gripping the sheets. "You're tight as hell," I said as she slammed on onto my cock. Lucy continued slamming down onto my cock and I couldn't hold back and came. She moaned loudly cumming. She never got off as she laid on my chest and cuddled me. "Do you think you'd want to leave with us when the circus has to go?" she asked, which caused me to freeze. Leave with the circus? that was crazy. But, there's nothing really holding me here. I hate my job and had always wanted to travel. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "Of course," she said getting dressed. She kissed me real fast then left. I put on my boxers, just in case I got another visit.

And I was right on the money with that because Juvia soon came in. "It's my break time~" she giggled leaning over the bed after the stripping. "I want it in the ass this time," she begged, wiggling her ass. I was instantly hard as I removed my boxers and slipped into her ass. I groaned at the tightness while she moaned at, I'm guessing my size. I went slow with my movements until she started begging. "Fuck me faster. Please! I want your cock in my ass faster!" That made me harder as I started slamming into her ass, making her moan louder. I grabbed her cock and started stroking it as I slammed in, making her moan more. "I can't hold on!" she moaned. "Me neither." I groaned then came in her ass as she came. We laid down for a few minutes before she got up and dressed. "I hope you decide to stay~" she cooed, kissing me then left.

Leaving with them would be a good idea. I was about to be kicked out of my apartment because my landlord raised the rent. My parents were traveling around and I have no siblings, so there really is nothing holding me back.

An hour later, Erza came in and stripped. "I need to fuck that ass of yours again," she said. That made me hard and I turned red as she roughly threw me onto the bed and removed my boxers before slamming into my ass, making me groaned and nearly tear the sheets. I'm not used to being fucked in the ass. I'm not against it, but just not used to it. "You feel so good. I could get addicted to this." Erza moaned slamming in harder and faster. I groaned, burying my face into the pillows. More and more, she slammed into my ass, making me get closer and closer to my climax. Her grabbing my cock didn't help. The minute her hand had grabbed it, I yelled out, cumming. She came a minute after. I dropped onto the bed, tired as hell.

I was a lot more tired than I thought because I had ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, the show had already ended and the girls were back, already naked and smushing my cock in between their breasts. I groaned at the softness. "Good evening." Juvia giggled as Lucy and Erza licked the crown of my cock. "So, did you decide yet?" Lucy asked, letting Juvia have a turn. "I-I did." I groaned "And?" Erza asked. "I want to come with you guys," I said. The 3 girls smiled and tackled me, hugging and kissing me happily. We then spent the entire night fucking.

I was the first awake the next morning. I could feel my chest and arms pinned. I looked to see Lucy cuddling my chest while Juvia and Erza slept with my arms around them, making me smile at the cute sight.

Today was the girl's day off, so they joined me in getting my mark of Fairy Tail on my arm and packing my things. I would be getting my own trailer, however, I would most likely be spending every night in the girl's trailer, which I had no problems with. Once I was settled in, I followed the girls around to get used to helping around. And once it was time to leave, everything including our trailers was packed onto the train and we were on our way to the next town. The girls and I kept ourselves entertained in their trailer. AS I laid there, after several fuck sessions, I couldn't help but smile. I was right. The Fairy Tail circus really is fun.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you all liked it including the one who requested it. If you had problems with it, do not post hate reviews. If you have a request, please let me know. Have a nice day everyone!**


	4. Rules Update

Ok, I need to add a few new rules. If you request an Oc story, you need a form. Also. There are a few things I won't do:

Bodily fluids are a huge No! If it's virgin blood from the first time, that's fine, but pee and poop are not allowed and not ok.

Also, no pedo stories. They must be of age to be written. (In most of my stories I have put a notice that the characters were aged up)

Any requests that make me cringe, I will not write. I will let you know if I approve or not.

Beating on people is not allowed either. BDSM is ok but only to a certain extent. if it's tiny cuts and small bruises from chains and such, that's fine. But if you want full-on, punching, kicking, and actually trying to cause permanent harm, you can forget it.

I know I said before that I'd write anything and I'm sorry it seems like a lie now, but within the last week, I got a request that nearly made me throw up so I knew I had to add these rules.


End file.
